A Confession
by Yuki Matsuda
Summary: Headmaster Dumbledore realises something about his favourite person, Severus Snape, and thinks that it's time to confess this to him. ADSS malemale. Rated M for a reason. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else related to Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this storyline. I'm not making money off this so don't sue me. P

Rated T for a reason. Male/male relationship. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. R&R if you like it. Only one chapter sorry.

Summary: Headmaster Dumbledore has just realised something about his favourite person, Severus Snape, and he's decided it was time to confess it to him.

_ Confessions _

'I would like to see you in my office later, if that is alright with you?'

The younger man sighed.

'Of course. I'll be there after I've finished with these Ravenclaw seventh-year essays.'

Albus Dumbledore smiled lightly.

'Your work always comes before yourself, doesn't it, Severus? You rarely think about yourself, only the chores and work that needs to be done. Such selflessness must be rewarded some time, does it not?'

Severus Snape looked at the Headmaster briefly before his eyes snapped back to his work.

'I don't have the time for myself, Headmaster, and you know it.'

'Ah, but my boy, you could give yourself the time.'

Severus sighed and rested his quill in his ink bottle before pushing himself up off the chair, his black obsidian eyes clashing with the older man's brilliant sky blue ones.

'And how, prey tell, do you propose I do such a thing, Headmaster?' he asked, wearing his trademark sneer. 'With not only the students, but the Dark Lord to be concerned about? He has a large supply of resources at his disposal, Albus, especially with Malfoy Senior in a high position of employment under that fool Fudge at the Ministry of Magic, and Malfoy Junior here at Hogwarts, undoubtedly learning the Dark Arts while he spies on the operation of the school where I do not. I do not wish to waste my time on simple leisure interests when I could be doing more for the Order or for the school or the students. Not to mention that Potter, the natural trouble-maker that he is, is hard to keep an eye on, especially with that Invisibility Cloak that, let me remind you, _you_ gave to him.'

'Now Severus, the Invisibility Cloak was his fathers, he has all rights to claim it as his own now. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have kept it from Harry, as the boy needs it, not just for trouble mind you.'

Severus sighed again and sat down roughly, his right hand kneading his forehead as he felt a headache coming on.

'I'll see you later, Headmaster,' he said dismissively. 'Let me finish my work.'

Albus didn't move, but merely eyed the younger boy.

'Please, Albus. Until you leave I will not be able to finish these essays, and the sooner I finish them the sooner I come up to your office.'

Albus left quietly, shutting the dungeon door behind him. Severus went back to work, marking Ravenclaw seventh-year Damien Darnem's essay on the effects and side-effects of Animangus Potions. Shaking his head in disapproval, he marked the boy's essay as a D.

Tossing the paper aside, Severus sighed. There were only a few pieces of parchment left, which meant that soon after, he would have to go to Dumbledore's office.

_"Severus, I've been thinking and... No, that's not right..."_ thought Albus as he paced back and forth in his study. _"Severus, I think it's about time I said... no..."_

He moved to his right a little, thinking deep.

_"Severus, I have come across something of importance to me and... no..."_

He stopped pacing and stood still, imitating a greeting.

_"Severus, it's about time you came up my boy... yes... Have a seat... Offer him a Lemon Drop, he might accept this time.."_ The old man chuckled. _"Then he'd finally see how tasty they are.. yes..."_

Albus sighed and left his study, sitting down in the chair behind his desk. His Potions Master would surely be arriving soon.

_"Damnit, I have to think of something... surely someone like myself could think of something to say... Severus, I have a confession to make... oh brilliant, I like that... Severus, I have a confession to make. Please sit down. Lemon Drop? Right then.. I.."_

His thoughtful planning was cut off by a sharp knock on his door.

'Come in, Severus,' Albus said simply, watching as the door opened silently and Severus Snape emerged from behind it, closing it with as much stealth as he did opening it. He did not make to move away from the door, merely standing next to it, looking up at his colleague.

'What is it you require of me, Albus?'

Albus sighed sadly. He always thought it would be another job, another mission. _"Work is the core of the boy's life,"_ he thought. _"I wonder what he would be like in bed, if he works all the time... he mustn't have had any sexual company in, what... years?"_ He looked the man up and down. He dressed in his normal tight black teacher's outfit, his usually billowing robes now still, running fluidly down his back; his hair not greasy as many suggest, but soft and flowing, almost like black water flowing down to his shoulders, untamed and loose, not even tucked behind his ears.

'Albus?' Severus asked again, growing concerned.

His voice was like silk, so soft... Oh how Albus wanted this man, to claim him as his own, to love him, to -

'Albus, what did you want?' Severus almost yelled, a fierce blush rushing over his cheeks as he watched the older man look him up and down. 'And for god sakes man, stop looking at me like that.'

Albus snapped back to reality. Sighing, he stood up and proceeded to walk slowly towards Severus. 'I'm sorry my boy, I just got a little lost I suppose.'

Severus, not entirely sure what was going on, contemplated for a moment just running, out the door and back to the safe haven of his dungeons. But, of course, he stood his ground and watched as Dumbledore approached him.

'Close your eyes, Severus,' said the elderly man, a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Severus didn't obey; he instead narrowed his eyes and cocked his head.

Dumbledore sighed. 'Please, Severus. Please.'

Startled by his pleading, Severus obeyed, slowly. Soon enough he had relaxed and closed his eyes, still suspicious of what the older man was going to do.

_"It's now or never Albus,"_ the old man thought to himself. _"Just do it."_

'I have a confession to make, Severus,' he started, studying the Potions Master. 'Since the first day I saw you, under the Sorting hat on your first day of this school, I knew there was something special about you. I could never quite place it, but I sensed it. Always. You grew up to be a very talented young man; and I knew that if Mr. Potter and his friends weren't there you could have easily done so much more.'

He looked at Severus's face, which was slightly frowned; the man was listening curiously. He continued, watching his face for reactions.

'After you left, I knew you had been corrupted somewhat by Lucius Malfoy, and when I heard you joined Voldemort -' Severus flinched, but didn't open his eyes - 'I knew that it wasn't what you really wanted to do. When you came back to me, begging for forgiveness, I saw that you were sincere, and that you always have been. I accepted you, I gave you a job and a home, and here you stayed, under my watchful eye, for many years.'

Albus took a breath.

'Severus. Over all those years, it was only just recently that I found out what I saw in you, what I thought was so special about you... the magic in you that nobody else saw but me. Thus I must confess...'

He waited, breathing lightly, thinking of how to approach the subject.

'Confess what, Albus?' Severus asked with bated breath, his curiosity nearly dying of the suspense.

Albus sighed.

'I must confess Severus,' he said softly. 'That I feel quite differently about you now that I have come to this realisation.'

'How so, Albus?' Severus asked, nervous. What was the man on about?

Albus sighed, and moved closer to Severus, not close enough that they were touching, but enough that Severus could feel Dumbledore standing where he was. Albus lifted his hand a few inches, and stroked Severus's crotch.

Severus's eyes flew open wide, and he gasped.

'Hush, my boy...' Albus told him softly.

Severus's heart was racing. What exactly was happening? His breath hitched and he leaned his head back on the wall as he felt the older man's hand against his crotch again, gently rubbing. He barely suppressed a moan as another hand started to undo his robes.

The old man smiled and continued to stroke and undress, watching Severus's face the entire time. He leaned forward and kissed his neck, and Severus couldn't help but whimper.

'Albus, what..' Severus said, only to be interrupted when a "hush" was heard from the man in question. He had no idea what was going on, and he was afraid. The last time he had been touched like that... well, it had been a Death Eater, and the aftermath weren't pleasant. 'Albus, please...'

'I'm not going to hurt you, Severus,' the older man whispered in his ear as he finished unstrapping his robes. 'Although, you don't have to do this. I'd understand if you didn't want to.'

He pulled back a few inches to study the Potions Master, who was staring right back at him in astonishment. Never the less, the robes were shrugged off, and Albus smiled, moving back to finish his work.

Albus's lips found Severus's, and there they stayed for a long time. Severus was stunned at first, but quickly warmed up and responded, closing his eyes and starting to undress the man before him. They proceeded to remove each other's clothing, until they were both naked in the office.

'Severus,' Albus murmured, pulling back. 'We should move to my bedroom, lest we wake up any of the surrounding portraits.'

Severus's eyes flew open and he looked wildly around the room. Portraits of all Hogwarts's previous Headmasters in all different shapes and sizes hung on the walls all around the circular room, all of them asleep thankfully.

'I agree,' he replied huskily, looking back at the current headmaster.

Albus nodded and took Severus's hand, leading the way through the study and into Albus's sleeping quarters, where they continued their activity. Albus kissed Severus, to which Severus eagerly replied, opening his mouth to Albus. They stumbled backward and fell onto the bed, Severus first.

Severus was startled at first, but he quickly warmed up to it with the help of Albus's warm kisses running down his neck and torso, stopping to nip at sensitive places. Albus knew what places were sensitive, because they were the places that made Severus moan and twitch the most.

He kissed his way all the way down Severus's body until he reached his erection. He stopped and held Severus in his hand for a few moments, before flicking the tip with his tongue. Severus bucked, emitting a growl and clutching the bed covers tightly. Albus flicked again a few more times, then licked his entire length. Severus moaned loudly, and thrust his hips upwards. Albus granted his unspoken wish and deep-throated his entire 8 ½ inches of manhood.

Albus began to move up and down over Severus, and had the man gripping the sheets on the bed joining Albus in the movement, until he couldn't hold on any longer and submitted to an orgasm. His mind exploded and his body twitched, and he released everything he had been holding back. Albus swallowed all that Severus had to offer, then pulled back and watched the younger man pant, still clutching the bed sheets.

After a while Severus cooled off and let go of the sheets and opened his eyes to see Albus's blue ones directly above him. He stared into the blue oblivions in awe and wonder, confusion and understanding. Severus watched for a while, then leaned forward and kissed the older man. Albus was stunned, but leaned down and continued the kiss, stepping it up a notch to introduce tongue. Severus accepted with no objection and wrapped his arms around Albus's torso, pulling the older man down on top of him.

When Albus's weight was fully pressed onto Severus, Albus pulled back from the kiss and let his head fall down to the left side of Severus's.

'Am I crushing you?' he asked.

'Not at all,' Severus replied. 'It's actually rather comforting.'

Albus smiled and pushed himself up. He pinned Severus's legs to the bed by sitting on them, then looked Severus up and down. Severus smiled at this and lay his head back and spread his arms out to his side as if to show off, making Albus laugh.

The old man moved down a little and slid off the bed, walking to the office quickly. Severus watched him leave and sat up in confusion. When Albus returned with his wand, he sighed, smiled and laid back down. Albus smiled and climbed back on the bed, but this time pushing Severus's legs apart instead of sitting on them.

Then the fear came back. Memories of the Death Eaters, memories of the many times he was in this position...

'A-Albus,' he stuttered, sitting up. 'Albus I don't - I don't know, I just -'

Albus looked shocked for a few seconds, and sat watching Severus as he scrambled away from him. After a few moments of watching the younger boy, he realised exactly what Severus was frightened of.

'Severus, my boy,' he said sympathetically. 'You needn't be scared, I won't hurt you like they did.'

Severus shook his head. 'Albus - I'm sorry, I just don't want to do this.'

Albus sighed and nodded.

'It's ok, I understand,' he said softly. 'We don't have to continue if you choose not to.'

'Albus...' Severus murmured. He really wanted to do this, he did. But he was scared, scared of things he knew were so far from the truth that it was silly to be scared. 'I don't know... we can continue, I just...'

'No Severus,' Albus spoke softly but firmly. 'If you don't want to do this, or if you're afraid which is what I suspect, then we won't continue. Not tonight, anyway.'

Severus nodded; he was grateful that Albus was telling him this, giving him this freedom of choice.

'Just know this,' Albus whispered to the younger man. 'I would never in your wildest dreams hurt you like they did. I would never use you like they did. I love you, Severus.'

Severus looked up and straight into those sky blue eyes in astonishment. Albus eyed him back just as much.

'Severus, it may seem strange for you, but I do,' he continued. 'I know how you think love is silly, love is just a game, but it's true. And even if you forget it, reject it, push me away I can't change that. But in the end it is your choice, if you want to love me in return.'

Severus nodded slowly. Truthfully, he didn't know how he felt, but he was beginning to think that he was feeling the same way.

'You love me,' he whispered, to get the feel of it. 'You love... me. Me.'

'I love you Severus,' Albus confirmed. 'Very much.'

'Really?' the younger man asked softly. 'You love... me...'

Albus leaned forward and kissed Severus on the lips, softly. Severus closed his eyes and submitted, then pulled back. 'That's... amazing...' he whispered, more to himself than to Albus.

Albus smiled and moved up on the bed to sit beside Severus, then moved his hands under the sheets and lifted them a little, looking at Severus. Severus got the hint and stood up off the bed, and sighed as he watched Albus pull the blanket up and slide himself under it, still naked. Severus turned around expecting to leave as soon as he got his clothes back on, but as he walked away Albus asked him where he was going.

'I'm getting my clothes,' Severus replied, turning back to Dumbledore. 'Then I'm leaving. Is that... not what you want me to do?'

'It doesn't matter what I want you to do, it's what you want to do Severus,' Albus replied, the twinkle returning to his eyes making Severus think for a few seconds. He turned back to the pile of clothes in the study, then looked back at Albus, then turned again and walked into the study.

Albus sighed and laid down, rolling over. He expected to hear the door opening and closing soon... but it never came. He rolled back over to see Severus walking back towards the bed.

'I thought we should move our clothes in case someone comes in,' he said to Albus. 'Should that happen I have no doubt that the persons that do would have their... suspicions.'

Albus laughed heartily, then pulled the covers back for his lover who laid down beside him. Albus dropped the blanket over Severus and wrapped his arm around him.

'So now you know of my confession then, Severus,' the old man laughed.

'I do now, Headmaster,' Severus replied with a smile.

_Yuki Matsuda_


End file.
